Protector
Protectors, known in Japan as Paladins, are a must when exploring the labyrinth. They have very high defense and HP, meaning they will usually be the back row's last pillar of support. Not only that, but they have skills that reduce the damage that one row takes, enable them to shield a character, taking any attack directed to him on the used turn, and even their almighty defender skill, that greatly increases the party defenses, allowing them to take and easily survive powerful FOE's and bosses attacks. They can also provoke the enemies to focus their attacks on them and even nullify elemental damage sent toward the party. Due to that, they fit the front row the best. As a downside, however, their offensive power is lacking, though they can learn an offensive skill that deals medium damage and can bind target's arms. The lack of attacking power is easily compensated by their gargantuan defenses though. This class is available in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey II. Etrian Odyssey III and Etrian Odyssey IV feature the similar Hoplite and Fortress classes, respectively. Profile Etrian Odyssey Holy knights who specialize in defending both themselves and the rest of the party. Their versatile defenses can be applied to themselves (Fortify), a particular line (Front Guard/Back Guard), or the entire party (Defender), guarding those who need it most. Not limited to physical defenses, the protectors can also guard against all elemental attacks using Antifire, Anticold or Antivolt. Their skill with a weapon is also formidable and with Smite, Protectors are able to use a damage skill that can bind the enemy's arms. Finally, a few basic healing skills in form of Cure and Cure II round out their arsenal. * Strengths: Excellent defense, high attack power, healing abilities. * Weaknesses: Specific defenses are a gamble, no elemental attacks. Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard The protector's role is better-defined when fighting on High Lagaard. New skills allow more versatility when choosing who to defend: the front line with Front Guard, the back line with Back Guard, the entire party with All Guard, or a single member with 1 Guard. The Protector kept his skills for individual elemental defenses Antifire, Anticold and Antivolt, but also gained Antiall, which boosts the entire party's defense against all elements. They also lost their ability to heal HP, but gained Refresh to heal status ailments. Force Skill: Painless. Granting the entire party the ultimate defense, the protector completely blocks all forms of damage for a single turn. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl Protectors retain their role as the party tank, though they still gain a few more skills in the remake. They can function as backup healers with access to Party Cure, albeit with the tradeoff of this healing strength not being as strong as that of the Medic's. They also gain Prayer, which slightly regenerates the party's HP and TP to increase their overall stamina and allow for longer exploration or grinding trips. Another new skill is Bravery's Gift, which temporarily dramatically raises their HP and allows them to take all hits that the rest of the party would take, potentially sacrificing the Protector to buy everyone else a turn's reprieve. On the offensive end of the spectrum, their Shield Smite has a chance of binding the target's arms, while Shield Rush lets them strike all enemies while applying a physical attack debuff. Skill Tree Etrian Odyssey Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are maxed at level 10. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * ''Defense Skills ''allow the Protector to heighten his and the partys defense. * ''Shield Skills cover a lot of defense option against physical and magical damage. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. HP Up TP Up DEF Boost Shield Mastery Aegis En garde Provoke Flee Parry * Chances of multiple activations Fortify Defender F. Guard/B. Guard Antifire/Anticold/Antivolt * Absorption Smite Cure Cure II Stalker Etrian Odyssey II Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Gallery EO1ExplorersLog0.png|Explorer's Log opening page SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Protector.png|Protector Skill Tree Trivia *In Japanese comic strips and webcomics, both official and doujins, the blond female protector from the first two games is referred to as Sensei (Master), most of the time by Medi-Ko. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes